Hellian
Hellian was a nineteen-year-old sergeant of the city guard in the Septarch District of the city of Kartool.The Bonehunters, Dramatis PersonaeThe Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.21 She harboured a deep and abiding phobia about spiders and as there were plenty of them in Kartool, maintained a more or less permanent state of inebriation to avoid going into hysterics over them. Upon first meeting her, Banaschar inferred to her that the lack of sobriety was probably the reason she had not been promoted to the vacant rank of captain in her district.The Bonehunters, Prologue In The Bonehunters Hellian was called by Banaschar to investigate trouble at the Grand Temple of D'rek in Kartool. Upon breaking down the doors, they found everyone inside slaughtered. Banaschar then disappeared, leaving Hellian to predict to her corporal, Urb, that they would be in trouble over this and be sent off to some trouble spot.The Bonehunters, Prologue Hellian was proved correct and found herself and the other witnesses transferred far away to the Malaz 14th Army,The Bonehunters, Chapter 5 via Malaz City, then Nap and Unta. They joined up with the 14th when the army was resupplied with troops on the way to Y'Ghatan.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.242 Her undersized squad consisted of only Urb, Brethless, and Touchy.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.200 Hellian kept her squad bivouacked by the rum wagon, but Cuttle commented that she never seemed so drunk she could not keep her eyes open and that she had a capable corporal.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.245-246 Hellian was one of the group of soldiers who survived the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by escaping through tunneling their way out from under the city.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.447 As she would not go underground due to her fear of spiders, her corporal Urb knocked her out and carried her into the tunnel.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.399 In Reaper's Gale Hellian became the object of Skulldeath's affection after drunkenly announcing that she was the "Queen of Kartool".Reaper's Gale, Chapter 21 Hellian's squad was one of those far ahead of the rest of the marines in the invasion of Lether. They went from village to village; slaughtering officials, moneylenders, and advocates to the approval of the locals and Indebted, then staying in the tavern until it was dry, and moving to the next village. Over the course of the Malazan series, Hellian developed a reputation as a sergeant whose troops survived battle. In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God During the final battle of the Malazan marines and Hedge's Bridgeburners at which they defended the Crippled God, Urb at last confessed his love for Hellian,The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.835 to which she responded enthusiastically.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.836 Both Hellian and Urb were amongst those who survived the battle.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.885 Fan art gallery Hellian by Corporal Nobbs.jpg|'The terrible, terrible dawn' - Interpretation of Hellian by Corporal Nobbs Hellian by Coalhands.jpg|Hellian by Coalhands Day 6 drooling by shadaan.jpg|Hellian by Shadaan Quotes Notes and references de:Hellian Category:Bonehunters Category:Females Category:Kartoolians Category:Sergeants Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground)